Harry Potter and the Bottled Heart
by Madrina
Summary: Harry is asked to comfort Hagrid's niece, Diedre Devi. The two get along well, most of the time and she almost makes it as one of the gang with the exception of certain little quirks. Afterall, it certainly doesn't help when she's civil to Harry's nemesis
1. the meeting

             It was a warm August day at the Dursleys and as usual, Harry had been put to work outside while Aunt Petunia had her book club and Uncle Vernon took Dudley to the Amusement Park. Slaving away as he did, Harry began to daydream about going back to school or the burrow or basically anywhere but here. He started to wish the week were over so he could go back to school. He missed the Commons and the talking paintings and at this point, even Snape. He missed every hall, every corridor and every moving staircase. He missed his friends Ron, Hermione and he even missed the revoltingly antagonizing Draco Malfoy. Ok, so maybe he didn't miss Hogwarts quite _that_ much. Just one more week and he could leave this demonic place of torture, this muggle world and finally go _Home._ Home; they say it's where the heart is and even when he didn't know who he was, Harry's heart still had been at Hogwarts.

          An owl looped around a tree abruptly, screeching for Harry's attention. It quickly dropped a letter to him and flew off. Harry stopped raking up the grass that he had mowed earlier for a moment and opened his letter. Inside, scratchy etchings mapped out to form letters and words. Harry looked at the bottom; it was a letter from Hagrid! It read:

          Dear Harry,

                It's been a long summer! I have a surprise for you and a favor to ask. Please meet me at the train station.

                                                                                                                Your Friend,

                                                                                                                        Hagrid.       

          _What could he want?_ Harry wondered, all week in fact, until he was at the train station.

          He crossed through the barrier to platform 9 3/4  with great ease, having done it for the last few years. He gave his trolley to the baggage claim and started looking for Hagrid, but Hagrid wasn't there. Harry figured that Hagrid had gotten tied up somewhere, as he did every now and again. He boarded the train with Hedwig and his robes and then he went to find Hermione and Ron, which he did, in a car on the right side.

          " 'Ello Harry!" Ron said.

          "How was your summer?" Hermione inquired.

          "Not worth talking about, though I did get a letter from Hagrid." Harry replied simply. " He said to meet him at the train station because he has a surprise for me and a favor to ask."

          "Do you know what it is?" Hermione asked.

          "I'm not sure exactly. He said he'd be at the train station but I looked and I couldn't find him." 

          "Well, perhaps you missed him?" Hermione suggested. " Then again, it's Hagrid and he's rather hard to _miss_." And that was the end of that conversation. They soon delved into the on goings of the magical world, so as to fill Harry in on the news. After that they dressed in their robes and the train pulled into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

          When they arrived, Hagrid pulled him aside for a moment.

          "Sorry Harry, I couldn't make it to the train station. You see, my niece is a new student here and she's kind of sad and I was hoping if she got to know someone here and maybe they showed her around, then maybe-" He was cut off by Harry.

          "I understand. And I'd be happy to show her around Hagrid. Where is she?" Harry asked.

          "She's already on her way to the dining hall." And with that, Hagrid was off, calling first years to follow him. Harry was a bit dumbfounded, didn't first years go with Hagrid? He blew the idea off as he dropped Hedwig off at the entrance and proceeded to enter the castle.

          Inside, he followed the corridors to the dining hall, where he, Ron and Hermione sat down. They watched the first years get sorted and then listened for announcements.

          "Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry first years! I hope everyone will enjoy their stay this year. As for announcements, they are as stands: 

                   The dark forest is off limits, first years and as a reminder to the rest of you. I suggest staying out of there unless you think you may enjoy a slow, painful death. Two, we have a new transfer student from our sister school, the American Hogwarts. Now where is she?…" Professor Dumbledor scanned the room until a girl, no older than 15 or sixteen stood from the Gryfindor table.  " Ah! There she is! This is Hagrid's Niece, Diedre Devi. I hope you will all give Diedre a warm welcome. And our final announcement is we have a new defense against the dark arts teacher. This is Professor Madrick Van Peabody."

          "Please, call me Professor Madrick." The new teacher said with a warm smile and a bow. He wasn't  very old and was rather good looking with light brown hair that he left natural and short. His eyes were brown but when he turned and sat down, they glinted yellow momentarily. With this, Harry noticed Hagrid's niece, Diedre sit up straight hastily but then slouch back down.

          "Now with that out of the way, let the feast begin!" Professor Dumbledor said and the plates in front of them began to fill with food that appeared from nowhere. Harry ate some but then he noticed Hagrid leave the hall, with a nod to him as he left. Soon after, Harry stood from his seat and followed to Hagrid's hut outside.

          "Harry, I'm really glad you agreed to this. Diedre has been rather depressed since her parents died in a car crash last month. They were both mortals, you see, on my father's side. Since I'm the only family she's got I brought her here to Hogwarts. No better place that I know of, eh Harry? Anyways, she's rather quiet because she's afraid of hurting someone."

          "Afraid of hurting someone?" Harry asked, unsure.

          "Shouldn't have said that…I, should, Not, Have said that." Hagrid said, silently cursing his active tongue.

          "Don't worry about it Uncle, no worries." she said with a fake smile. " I just stopped in to say good night before I head off to the Gryfindor room. Hello Harry, I don't suppose you know what the password is do you?" She asked, acknowledging that Harry was still in the room.


	2. no wands

            Harry nodded and said his goodbyes to Hagrid as they left. Diedre stayed silent for the most part, keeping her eyes forward and omitting no sound with the exception of the swish of her hair. It left an eerie tingle on Harry's spine. There was something creepy about this girl that he just couldn't put his finger on. Harry still wanted to keep his word of welcome to Hagrid and Diedre wasn't exactly flowering with information about herself.

          "So, you're from America, huh? What's that like?" Harry asked, a little uneasily. He wasn't used to having to make an effort at friendship because people normally threw themselves at him, but he still remembered what it was like from before he had ever found out that he was wizard and had entered the magical world.

          "Well, I suppose if you must know, it's a place like any other…" Diedre responded monotonously. She came off rude and she knew she had but she honestly could care less. She continued to walk silently, having Harry tottle behind awkwardly. Harry had become confused, she had answered his question without actually answering it and he felt as though she was being short with him. He continued to make an effort.

          "So, if you'll be living with Hagrid then you'll get to stay here the entire year including the summer, is that right?" Harry asked, hopefully trying to find common ground through Hagrid. But Diedre said nothing but instead just stopped. They were in view of the dark forest and she was staring at it as though she were mesmerized. She suddenly crouched down, dragging Harry to that level.

          "What is it?" Harry asked, whispering but then he saw it. Diedre's eyes had caught the sight of two glowing ones from the forest. She said nothing but instead put her finger over her lips to say "shh" but she didn't have the time. The eyes rushed at her and with them a face and then a body. She stood up as though disappointed and waited. "What are you doing? Do you have any idea what that is?" Harry asked panicked but Diedre just watched, barely acknowledging Harry with a small glance. When the beast was about a yard away, she acted.

          "Imobulous!" She said, freezing the beast. " Wingardium Leviosos." She finished unenthusiastically. She looked to Harry in slight concern, " Are you ok?" She asked. Something boggled Harry's mind for a moment, she hadn't used a wand!

          "How'd you do that?" Harry asked.

          "I'll take that as a yes then. Do what? Surely you have learned such basic spells?" She asked, worried for her own future education.

          "Yes of course but we still have to use wands, I don't understand how you did that." Harry said, a bit confused. Diedre let out a bit of a laugh and held a smile that put her frown to shame more than one might know.

          "It's simple, you see, magic is in your blood Harry, you merely use your wand as a beacon so as to focus the energy of your magic. A wand is easier, sure, and I have one but I just don't use it often, only in class." She finished and continued to walk, the floating immobile beast behind her. " So, what was that thing anyhow?" She asked curiously.

          " You don't know?" Harry asked amazed. " It's a boarcric."  He said, remembering one of Hermione's many lectures about things she has read about.

          "Oh? I've heard of them. Vile creatures resembling that of giant boars with venomous tusks. That explains why the thing tried to attack me." She said as-a-matter-of-factly.

          "It does?" Harry asked, still confused.

          "Of course, the boarcrics are attracted to the smell of daffodils!" She said as if Harry should already know this.

          "Ok, so then what does that have to do with you?" Harry asked.

          "It's the scent I wear all the time. Their noses put ours to shame you know, so he could probably have smelled from a mile away at least." She said as they reached the castle. There they found Filch, the watchman and his cat, Mrs. Norris, the tattletale.

          "And what do we have here? A moonlit stroll for two?" Filch asked sarcastically.

          "It's a new moon tonight, so there is no moonlight." Diedre said, purposely making Filch look stupid.

          "Oh? Is that so? Well, in any case," Filch started trying to cover up his idiocy," it's past curfew so I'm afraid you two will have to come with me." 

          "Ok, no problem just tell me where to drop this Boarcric and off we'll go." Diedre said with that same beautiful smile.

          "A Boarcric? Where?" Filch asked, a bit worried. His lazy tendency to miss the obvious was making Diedre grow impatient.

          "It's the big floating mass behind us. We caught it after it tried to attack us." Diedre said, slowly droning back to her monotone.

          "I'll deal with you two later, get off to your room while I take care of this 'lot." Filch said, shoving past the two towards the Boarcric. So the two left Filch to wrestle with their capture and headed for the Gryfindor room. When they got there, the fat woman who resided in their picture was just on her way to visit other paintings. She was rather impatient with them and asked for the password as soon as they were in sight.

          "Overbite" Harry said and the painting swung open to reveal the Gryfindor commons. Diedre turned towards the staircase but stopped on a second thought.

           "Thanks for walking with me Harry." She said in gratitude and continued up the stairs.

          The eeriness that Diedre had originally given off was now gone and Harry for some unexplained reason, perhaps because he had seen her in action and the second it was over she had been concerned for him rather than for herself, in any case, he felt as close to her as he did to Ron and Hermione. He thought of why he felt this sudden closeness with her as he stalked up the staircase to the boy's lodgings and went to bed. 


	3. fireside collapsing

          When Harry awoke, he had a feeling of foreboding. It was an odd feeling, having felt it before, he had finally decided it felt like having your spleen ripped out, the old fashioned way. He got out of bed and got dressed in his robes for classes. He walked down to the Gryfindor common to find no one there with the exception of Diedre.

          "Where is everyone? Am I late?" Harry asked, worried. Diedre sat there, not turning, sitting with a mug of something warm in her hands and staring at the flames in the fireplace. Her eyes seemed to reflect, like that of an animal's, thus bringing back that eerie feeling she had given off to Harry earlier. She then began to make odd squeaking noises, snuffing a bit but mainly just squeaking. She then reluctantly withdrew her eyes from the sight of the flames, set her cup down on a near table, and looked at Harry.

          "Late? No, you're early if anything, it's only two in the morning." She said, back to being her monotone self.

          "That's weird, I feel rested… Are you ok, Diedre?" Harry said, she had zoned out again, looking back at the flames. Diedre then began to speak, but not to Harry. Not to anyone in particular, not even herself. 

          "Someone's coming, " Diedre said, her ears perking in attentiveness. The void within her eyes seemed to suck in the flames now. " He crawls from the shadows. Save the boy, they say, for he will hold the key to the bottle, But Diedre, they say, can't do anything to escape her fate for not even the boy can save her…Nobody can save poor little Diedre from herself…. Who would want to, they ask, That's fine, Diedre doesn't want to be saved anyways, It's only a matter of time before she turns on them, only a matter of time before he comes for her, to break her, but she must save the boy, save the boy they say, The dark one will find you yet, they say, he'll find you, and he'll steel yourself from you…. No one can save you now, little girl, save the boy…." She faded as she toppled over from the chair to the floor, revealing a mouse sitting in the chair. It scurried down, jumping up and down, side to side and squeaking frantically. Harry began to stoop down to one knee to check on her but noticed the mouse had gone to a furious stance with its fur bristled up, warding him away.

          "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt her." Harry said, hoping that the mouse could understand him. The mouse waited a moment before easing up and then scurrying away to under the chair somewhere. Harry rolled Diedre over, calling her name quietly so as not to wake the others. Her eyes had swayed to the back of her head, showing only white slits. Harry decided it was best to go for help. He ran up the stairs to the Gryfindor Boy's lodgings, where he woke up Callain Mkeevry, the new Gryfindor prefect.

          "Huh? Wha-what es et, 'arry?" Callain asked drowsily in a Welch accent.

          "The new girl, Diedre, Hagrid's niece, she's down in the commons!"  Harry said frantically.

          "Now 'arry, nobidy likes a tattiltayl…" Callain began, thinking that he was over reacting.

          "No, you don't understand!" Harry said, pulling Callain from his bed. Callain was the only one who knew where Professor Mcgonagol's chambers were. He followed Harry down the steps to the Gryfindor commons where he saw the collapsed girl near the fire.

          "My gyod, 'arry! Why din't you say sometheen'?" The prefect said, rushing to Diedre's side and checking her vitals. " Well, she's still breathing but I' bettyer go an' gyet the Professor…" He said as he ran out of the commons and into the hall way. A few minutes later he came back followed by Professor Macgonagal, Snape and Dumbledor. They checked for magical doings to Diedre but found her to be just unconscious. After a few minutes of speculation from the professors, Professor Madrick rushed in followed by the school nurse. She conducted for him to perform a levitation spell and they walked out of the room, following the unconscious, floating body of Diedre Devi. Harry turned to Callain.

          "Where are they taking her?" He asked.

          "To the 'ospital wing, is my gess…" Callain said, seeing the worried look on Harry's face, " Look, 'arry, don't worry about 'er, shey'll be foine, gyet some slep" And with a pat on Harry's back, he went up to bed. Harry followed suit moments later and went upstairs to his bed where he found he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what Diedre had said; who was coming? Was _he_ the boy she was meant to protect? And what was her fate that she kept saying she couldn't escape from? And why couldn't she escape? These questions plagued Harry until it really _was_ time to get up, where Harry redressed in his robes and went to class.

* * *

          During Potions, Harry couldn't concentrate and he didn't have to try for long before he was called to Professor Dumbledor office. When he arrived, Dumbledor ushered him to sit down. This worried Harry and he immediately assumed that there was something wrong with Diedre.

          " What's wrong? Did something happen to Diedre?" Harry asked in fear that not only had failed Hagrid but also may have lost a friend in the process.

          "Oh, no, Diedre's fine, in fact you can go visit her in a moment if you'd like." Professor Dumbledor said. " I called you down here because she says she might have said one of her predictions to you, is this true? Did she start saying things about someone coming, to you?"  Harry nodded and Dumbledor sighed. "I was afraid so, well then, I assume you've told someone about it already?" Harry shook his head; he hadn't even relayed the fireside incident to Ron and Hermione yet. "No? Well, that's good, but as we've talked about before, being a secret, the rest of the school will know shortly any ways. But let me explain about it at least…." He went and sat at his desk and composed himself. " You see, Diedre is something we would call a _Magical Prodigy_. You see, she started showing powers when she was three or so, a burden for any child… She's seen things no child should ever have to see, family members' death and such the like, and she's taken it in stride, the only problem is, since she's had her powers ever since she was little, she no longer has a challenge set before her, hence such a bleak vision of the world . She's gone against Voldemort's entities and minions trying to recruit her at every turn but has never gone to the dark forces. She's strong, but she has foretold of Voldemort coming back again, which she got from the prediction that you saw, understand? The boy was you I'm afraid, and she has sworn to protect you. She's known of parts of this for a long time, and at the death of her parents, they asked her to do so. Another burden for the young lady to carry you see, one of many as you can tell. So, make it easier on her and try to stay out of trouble this year, ok?" Harry nodded and Dumbledor escorted him to the door. " Oh, one more thing Harry before you go, there's something you must know that must remain a secret, do you understand? It's imminent that you don't tell anyone, because if you do, if could mean the lives of you, your friends and even Diedre." Harry nodded and Dumbledor continued. " She must leave the Gryfindor commons once a month but I'll leave it to her to tell you why should she choose." And at that Harry left to go to the hospital wing.


End file.
